Accidents and resulting injuries are an all too common occurrence for race car drivers. Given the high speeds involved in car racing, many accidents result in which the driver is too badly injured or traumatized to extricate himself from the vehicle following the crash. Of course, time is of the essence after an accident to commence medical treatment of the injured driver and also to quickly remove the driver from the vicinity of the vehicle in case of fire or explosion. These accidents sometimes involve injuries to the head or spinal cord of the driver. In such situations, it is imperative to stabilize the driver's head and spinal cord as the driver is removed from the vehicle to prevent or minimize the risk of paralysis or further permanent injury to the driver.